Bubble Gum
by Karzer
Summary: Yuffie quiere ver a su más grande ídolo y nada ni nadie la va a detener. Pero hay un problema, su ídolo es Sephiroth XD, no! hay otro problema, para poder verlo tiene que ser hombre. ¿Y que? dije, nada ni nadie le impedirá conocerlo UA
1. Chapter 1

_Bubble gum._

_Disclamer_: Si ya sé que se lo saben, _FFVII ©_ no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de los personajes. 

_Advertencia_: la historia tiene partes del juego y/o la película (_Advent Children ©) _(no spoilers) sino parte de la trama y circunstancias en las que viven. El carácter de algunos de los personajes será modificado en algunos casos. Y no se extrañen si lo que leen no concuerda con la historia original del juego. La idea la tomé originalmente de un manga titulado HANAKIMI, los que ya lo conocen ya verán por qué. Y los que no, con todo gusto les puedo dar un pequeño review de la historia en el prox. Capi (si quieren XD y si me lo piden) ¿get it? Ok, los dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Bubble gum: banana**

-Estás loca- dijo la chica de cabello castaño mientras observaba a su amiga quién estaba frente al espejo.

-Ajá.- ignoró la muchacha mientras observaba su nuevo corte de cabello.

-Tanto que me gustaba tu cabello, laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo y bonito- sollozó la chica.

-Naaa, solo me estorbaba. Se enredaba en las ramas de los árboles. Y luego cuando tratabas de bajar de un salto y se te quedaba enredado,.. Auch, me duele pensarlo- dijo sobándose la cabeza.- además no puedo ir con el cabello largo, me descubrirían de inmediato.

-¿Y eso que, muchos hombres lo llevan largo y no se les ve nada mal. Como tu ídolo¿se ve mal?-

-En ningún momento dije que se vieran mal, es solo que yo sería muy obvia si no lo cortara.

-Pues no es por nada pero me quedó muy bien el corte.- dijo para si misma Tifa con un aire de orgullo.

-Gracias, yo hubiera hecho un desastre con él ja ja.- se dejó caer en la cama rodando en ella una y otra vez envolviéndose en las sábanas mientras no paraba de decir: - ya mañana es el día, ya mañana es el día jajajajajajaja.- mientras su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Solo espero que tu padre no se entere-

De inmediato la chica dejó de ¿hacerce taco? En la cama y miró a Tifa entre las sábanas.

-Ese hombre, bah, no sabría que voy a ir a la "escuela" si no es por que se lo dijeron los consejeros-

-Yuffie, te vas a meter en problemas-

-"Yuffie te vas a meter en problemas ña ña ña ña"- imitó la más chica- ya tengo muuuuuuuchos problemas así que unos más no afectarán a la gran ninja Yuffie Kisaragi j aja j aja ja- dijo con aire triunfante al estilo Kodachi Kuno XD.

-Solo espero que no lo empeores más, tu padre no va a estar muy contento si se entera.-

-Si si, será muy mi padre pero nadie se puede interponer entre mi y Él.

* * *

Se vio una vez más en el espejo retrovisor de uno de los autos militares que estaban estacionados en las afueras de la ciudad. Aunque Yuffie decidió en ese momento que esa no había sido muy buena idea, ya que varios de los muchachos que estaban ahí se le quedaron viendo extraño.

"Maldición"- pensó para si misma – "yo y mis costumbres, recuerda tienes que ser hombre, tienes que ser un hombre"-se imaginó a si misma con grandes músculos y barba y de inmediato la imagen mental la hizo sentir peor. Lo que no había notado era su mala maña de hacer caras sin que ella se diera cuenta haciendo que algunos retrocedieran ante la cara de asco que esta tenía haciéndolos pensar que iba a vomitar.

Repasó para si misma su ahora imagen. Cabello corto, pecho vendado, ropa holgada, cabello un poco desaliñado. Ya se veía como un hombre adolescente. Hablaba como un adolescente e incluso pensó en no bañarse para oler como uno, pero de inmediato deshecho la idea. Se golpeó mentalmente al instante al darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba haciendo sus gestos asustando a algunos de sus "futuros compañeros".

Registró con la vista a algunos de ellos esperando ver a su "ídolo", el gran soldado del que todos hablan y que todos admiran. Ella quería ser fuerte, sus habilidades como ninja le parecían insuficientes así que tomó la decisión de "unirse al ejército" ja. Todo para poder ayudar a su pueblo, dado que su padre no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Pensó tristemente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una rasposa voz que era dirigida a todos los muchachos.

-¡Todos ustedes (&$# mocosos que pretenden ser #$$soldados¡Muevan sus traseros de ahí ahora mismo y súbanse a los #$"$ camiones!-

-Huuy perdón por lo de camión- dijo para si misma haciendo reír a los chicos que estaban a su lado.

De inmediato los chicos se subieron de uno en uno intimidados por el "florido" vocabulario del hombre rubio.

Subiendo al transporte se encontró con que ya no había asientos, y todavía faltaban unos cuantos chicos por subir.

Tuvo el impulso de decir "¿aquí no hay caballeros que le cedan su asiento a una dama?" peeeeeeeero mejor se quedó callada, por su propio bien.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar casi hasta atrás, y estos mugres pantalones que se le quedaban grandes y arrastraban. Se paró justo frente al asiento de dos chicos que parecían no ponerle mucha atención hasta que el camión arrancó sin previo aviso y Yuffie cayó sobre ellos.

Los muchachos la observaron como bicho raro ya que nadie, a excepción de ella, había sido afectado por el repentino movimiento del auto.

-Eeee, mmm¿te ayudo a levantarte?- dijo extrañado el chico de cabello negro al ver que Yuffie no se movía.

-¡A no gracias¡Estoy bien!- se apresuró a decir levantándose de las piernas de los chicos.-

-¿No eres muy chico para estar aquí?.- preguntó el mismo muchacho

-¿He¿Qué quieres decir con chico, ya tengo dieciséis años, bueeeeeeeno ayer los cumplí pero ya los tengo no?-

-¡Ja j aja j aja! Pensé que tenías doce o trece j aja ja aj a.- se rió escandalosamente el moreno golpeando repetidamente a su compañero rubio quién parecía molesto con eso.-

-¿Algún problema con eso cabeza de plumero!- dijo ofendida la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No te quise ofender, bueno si, pero ese no es el punto.-

-¿Y cuál es el punto?-

-Que no tuve tiempo para mi sueño reparador así que hoy estoy un poco desaliñado y por eso es que mi cabello no se ve muy bien, querido ¿verdad que si?- dice de una manera un tanto afeminada refiriéndose al muchacho rubio a su lado que parece más incómodo que antes.

-Eeee.- Yuffie lo miró tratando de retroceder un poco.

-¡Es broma! No aguantan nada. Por cierto me llamo Zack. No cabeza de plumero, no puercoespín, no cabeza de pino. –

-Que buenas ideas me has dado- dijo sonriendo Yuffie- ¿Y tu¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó al rubio-

-Cloud- dijo secamente volteando hacia la ventana.

-No le hagas caso, tampoco durmió bien¿verdad cariño?- dijo enroscando su dedo en uno de los mechones de cabello de Cloud siendo su mano quitada bruscamente haciendo estallar en risas a Zack y Yuffie.- Ya te vas a acostumbrar, es divertido molestarlo. Yyyy ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yuff..- pensó un poco antes de contestar

-Salud- dijo el otro

-¡No tonto! Yuffie es mi nombre.-

-¿Yuffie¿Qué clase de nombre es ese¿el de una niña? No ya en serio, dime como te llamas.-

Ante la mirada de Yuffie y su pose de "no estoy jugando" Zack comenzó a reír de nuevo haciendo que todo el camión volteara a verlos.

-¡J aja j aja j aja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡Podrían ustedes $#/ niños dejar de /&($&, no los pienso soportar todo el maldito viaje!- gritó el rubio desde la cabina del conductor.

-Mbjjmmjamm- trata de taparse la boca con las manos para parar de reír- Yu, Yuffie, suena como Guffy , o como lo dije al principio, como un estornudo, o una especie de camarón.-

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás plumero, Yuffie es un nombre hermoso, solo que tanto cabello no te deja pensar bien¿soy yo o¡¡¡O Dios mío tienes, tienes…!- Yuffie miró aterrorizada al chico haciendo que este parara de reírse y se angustiara un poco- ¡ALGUIEN AUXILIO¡ESTE CHICO TIENE UN ANIMAL EN LA CABEZA Y LO ESTÁ ATACANDO!... a no perdón, es solo su cabello.- incluso Cloud rió un poco esta vez, pero no les duró mucho el gusto al ver al hombre rubio tras de Yuffie y darles un tremendo golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza, o mejor dicho "un sape"-

-¡Que #/$$ les dije¡Mas vale que se callen si no quieren una (#"/ semana de /$&# castigo!-

Los dos chicos lo miraron aterrorizados, no por toda la serie de maravillosa muestra de vocabulario sino por…

-Q, quie, quien está manejando el camión- preguntó nervioso Zack

Cloud solo volvió a mirar a la ventana poniendo una mano en su frente "Este va a ser un laaaaaaaaaargo viaje" pensó para si mismo.

* * *

Chicle masticado. (osea fin del capítulo)

Review? Si, aaaaaaaaaaaaaanda siii un review (ojos de perrito)


	2. Chapter 2

_Bubble gum._

_Disclamer_: Si ya sé que se lo saben, _FFVII ©_ no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de los personajes.

_Advertencia_: la historia tiene partes del juego y/o la película (_Advent Children ©) _(no spoilers) sino parte de la trama y circunstancias en las que viven. El carácter de algunos de los personajes será modificado en algunos casos. Y no se extrañen si lo que leen no concuerda con la historia original del juego. La idea la tomé originalmente de un manga titulado HANAKIMI, los que ya lo conocen ya verán por qué. Y los que no, con todo gusto les puedo dar un pequeño review de la historia en el prox. Capi (si quieren XD y si me lo piden) ¿get it? Ok, los dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Bubble gum: cherry**

Después de casi morir en el camión sin conductor, (léase capítulo anterior), los chicos llegaron a una especie de campo militar hecho completamente de metal, oscuro, el paisaje se veía un tanto gris a excepción de un bosque no muy lejos de ahí.

Todo a su alrededor parecía deprimente, incluso el interior del enorme plantel. No importando las luces blancas y las pantallas que estaban a los lados. Todo se veía extrañamente artificial, incluso la vida que los rodeaba.

Los formaron por parejas, guiándolos hacia unos estrechos corredores en los cuales había muchas puertas metálicas que se abrían con un interruptor digital a un lado de ellas. De pronto todos pararon y de inmediato vieron por que.

-¡Escúchenme bola de pubertos, en este lugar dejaron de ser hijos de mami¡¡Todo aquel que desobedezca será "#$#" en un maldito #$¡¿Comprendido!-

Los chicos quedaron un poco perplejos ante la frase del rubio así que ninguno contesó.

-¡Se dice SI SEÑOR¡¿Qué #& no los enseñaron!...- siguió maldiciendo el hombre

-¿Y con esa come?- se preguntó a si misma Yuffie, siendo sorprendida por una helada voz tras de ella.-

-Por lo general solo fuma con ella.- un hombre alto extremadamente blanco y de cabellera larga y negra pasó junto a los chicos abriéndose paso entre ellos llegando hasta el hombre rubio.- El desayuno se sirve a las siete de la mañana, antes de eso tendrán dos horas de entrenamiento matutino con el general..-

-"Sephiroth, Sephiroth!"- cruzaba los dedos mentalmente la chica

-…Barret, después del desayuno, a las siete y treinta comienzan las clases en las aulas E 300 para el grupo uno y E 301 para el grupo dos. Al acabar las clases a las dos treinta horas la comida se sirve, a las tres de la tarde comienza el entrenamiento vespertino, pronto verán que no solo se trata de entrenamiento físico, también aprenderán el manejo de armas y estrategias en el combate, su entrenamiento termina dependiendo de qué tan eficientes sean, si les lleva toda la noche terminar su entrenamiento así será. Sus cuartos ya están asignados, las primeras cinco parejas síganme, serán el grupo uno, los demás son el grupo dos, se quedarán con su profesor de tecnomecánica, Cyd Higway.

Ninguno de los estudiantes sabía que era peor: quedarse con el hombre que parecía tener demonios en la boca o con el hombre vampiro.

-¡Con esos &&$# rostros lograrán que los maten el primer día de batalla, que esperan, muevan sus #"" traseros y síganme!-

De inmediato los diez primeros siguieron al rubio, entre los cuales se encontraba Yuffie.

-"¿Por qué, se supone que llego y tengo k buscar a mi Sephiroth.¡Pero no! Tenía que encontrarme a la chimenea rubia y al hombre murciélago"- pensaba Yuffie sin darse cuenta del rostro que tenía su pareja.

-Ejem..- trató de sacar de sus cavilaciones a la morena, sin éxito alguno.- Ejem, ej…-

-¿Qué¿quieres una pastilla o algo así¿o que?- dijo la chica.- Oye¡que bien nos va a tocar juntos!- dijo sonriente, pero de inmediato la sonrisa se borró al pensar en todo lo que implicaba tener un compañero.

Era Cloud háblame solo si a) te estás ahogando b) te rompiste algo,… o no mejor no me hables para eso o c) si tienes tarea y quieres que yo la haga, para poder tener pretexto para golpearte y que la hagas por ti mismo.

¿Y si no había lugar para cambiarse y lo tenía que hacer en el mismo cuarto? O peor aún.. ¡Y si no había baño en el cuarto? Que tal si era comunal?...

¡Y si la descubría? ..

Ahora si se lo estaba pensando bien, y comenzó a sudar frío ante la idea, obviamente no se había dado cuenta de que todos estaban en la otra esquina del lugar ya que su querido y rubio asesor pudo haber sido rico con cada palabra insultante hacia ella.

Seguía sin responder y el hombre también se había cansado de gritarle, Cloud se acercó y con un dedo comenzó a picar la cabeza de la chica.

-Ya lo mató- dijo secamente hacia Cyd quién lo miró aburrido.

-Bueno pues tendrás que cargarlo¡los demás¿Qué "#/$ están haciendo allá! Si en diez segundos no vienen tendré que ir yo por ustedes y no les va a gustar!-

Pareciera que les pusieron un cohete en los pies porque estela dejaron los chicos mientras dejaban a un Cloud fastidiado mirando a una "souless" Yuffie.

-Escucha no pienso cargarte, así que si no vienes tu te quedas aquí, y si tienes muy mala suerte te encontrarás con el hombre vampiro, pero si en realidad estás salado Sephiroth te encontrará y te pondrá una frie….-

De inmediato la chica reaccionó mirando con ojos de perrito al rubio.

-¿En serioooo¿tu crees que pueda ver a Sephitoth? Eso sería genial- decía mientras daba vueltas y abrazaba a un chibi Sephiroth imaginario, asustando cada vez más a Cloud.-

-N, no- tartamudeó un poco antes de continuar- y hazte a un lado que se te están pegando las mañas de Zack-

-Por cierto¿Zack se quedó en el otro grupo, verdad?-

-Mp,- lo que en idioma Cloud-español, español-Cloud, significa: no sé, me da igual, si, no, me vale, tengo hambre, quiero agua… err, bueno es un diccionario muy pequeño.-

-Ya veo, pero apúrate, que haces ahí parado vamos a nuestra habitación, no valla a ser que por tu culpa no nos toque cuarto.- dijo corriendo la chica

-¡Que por mi culpa que? – enrojecía el rubio ante las palabras de la chica, pero ya no dijo más y la siguió-

Al llegar al cuarto que parecía estar vacío, (si, Yuffie se la pasó tocando toooodos los cuartos hasta que en uno no le abrieron).

-¡Por fin, - abrió el cuarto después de poner su dedo en la pantalla, pero descubrió que no estaba del todo sola.-

Dentro de ella estaba un chico de cabello plateado hasta los hombros que estaba escuchando música en una de las camas.

-¿Oye, que haces en nuestro cuarto?- le preguntó la chica, este no contestó, por los audífonos, Yuffie jaló estos preguntándole de nuevo.-

El muchacho la vio extrañado por un momento "barriéndola" haciéndola sentir incómoda, se puso de nuevo los audífonos siéndole indiferente.

-Pero que… ¡Te estoy preguntando anciano¡¡¡no me ignores!- la arrancó los audífonos haciendo que este se parara frente a ella, sin duda era más alto que ella.

-Tu, fuera de aquí, el rubio se queda- dijo empujándola por la espalda hacia fuera cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que la chica reaccionara y tumbara la puerta de una sola patada cayendo esta sobre Cloud quién quedó inconsciente, XD.

-Este es MI cuarto! MI compañero! y no voy a permitir que un muchacho con complejo de anciano me saque de aquíiii! – gritó esto último al de cabello plateado quién solo levantó una ceja riendo por lo bajo.- ¿de qué te ríes!-

-Pues te tendrás que dormir en el piso ¿he? Porque no pienso arruinarme la espalda durmiendo incómodo-

-UNO! Me vale lo que digas, DOS me voy a dormir en la cama! TRES quién eres!- (sip, todo esto sobre la puerta derrumbada y Cloud bajo sus pies) observó al muchacho y sus rasgos se le hicieron familiares, muuuuy familiares.-

-Nadie que te importe, así que¿Qué parte del rincón escoges para ponerte cobijas o algo así? Porque a las mascotas se les tiene que tratar bien.- sonrió de lado al ver que los ojos de la chica parecían de un felino al igual que las orejas parecían sobresalirle.-

Estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando el chico solo se dio cuenta haciendo que esta se cayera, levantó la puerta y la volvió a poner en su lugar ignorando a un inconsciente Cloud.

Se acostó en una cama y se volvió a poner los audífonos.

* * *

Hey ya! Txs por los reviews, jaja, ya no puedo agradecerlos personalmente pero igual.

para aquellos que no entiendan muy bien las expresiones que hablamos aka en México si tienen duda, pues me lo dicen jaja, en este caso "con esa come" se refiere a la boca o a la lengua con la que ingiere alimentos jaja que se puede comparar con una sarta de majaderías, y es suerte que la comida no se te haya envenenado. En fin.

RR? Siiiiiiiii anda siiiiii.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bubble gum._

_Disclamer_: Ya sé que se lo saben.

_Advertencia_: la historia tiene partes del juego y/o la película (_Advent Children ©) _(no spoilers) sino parte de la trama y circunstancias en las que viven. El carácter de algunos de los personajes será modificado en algunos casos. Y no se extrañen si lo que leen no concuerda con la historia original del juego. La idea la tomé originalmente de un manga titulado HANAKIMI, los que ya lo conocen ya verán por qué.

REVIEW (si quieren sáltense esta parte es solo para info y algo para que sepan de que se trata este fic)

**_Hanazakari no Kimitachi e by: Hisaya Nakaho._**

…Mizuki Ashiya es una americana de 17 años que un día decide viajar a Japón en busca de su idolo, Sano Izumi, un famoso saltador de altura japonés... Desde que vió a Sano en una competicion en la TV Nacional japonesa se sintió atraída por él, y quiso conocerle. Es ayudada por su mejor amiga, Julia, a la que deja en América. Decide viajar a Japón e inscribe en la misma escuela que Sano, pero hay un "pequeñísimo" problema... es una escuela masculina! así que Mizuki decide cortarse el pelo, vestirse y actuar como un chico para poder entrar en la escuela, mintiendo a su familia. Ella solo desea ver a su idolo saltar.

Al llegar a Japón, nada más empezar la escuela encuentra al chico que estaba buscando. La primera vez que lo ve, es un tanto accidentada, ya que chocan haciendo caer todos los libros de Mizuki al suelo. Esta en la misma clase que Sano, y para colmo, es su compañero de cuarto. Mizuki se siente muy feliz! Aunque esto provocará un sin fin de situaciones embarazosas para ambos, ya que ocultar su identidad será todo un problema... pero aunque Mizuki no se percate de la situación, Sano siempre supo su sexo, que intentará esconder a los demás, y mantendrá en secreto. Continuamente intentará ocultar sus emociones e impulsos hacia la chica pero en ocasiones le resultará prácticamente imposible.

En Ohsaka Gakuen conocerá también a Shuichi Nakatsu, un compañero de clase, que la defenderá y poco a poco se irá convirtiendo en uno de sus mejores amigos. Los sentimientos de Nakatsu hacia Mizuki son muy confusos, se enamorará de ella, (sin saber que es una chica en realidad). También podemos encontrar al doctor de la escuela, Umeda-sensei un médico gay que enseguida conocerá el sexo de Mizuki y actuará como su confesor, consolándola y escuchándola en sus peores momentos. Y como personaje potencialmente atractivo y seductor tenemos a Namba Umeda, el lider de los dormitorios, provocará los celos de Sano, y actuará como confidente de Mizuki (sin saber su identidad)…

Tomado de: Summer Dreams (http/summerdreams.iespana.es/hanakimi/)

¬¬ Sé bien que ustedes pudieron haber hecho esto pero bueno les ahorré tiempo ¿no? XD

* * *

**Bubble gum: Grape**

Hermoso amanecer. La neblina fresca hacía sentir que tus pulmones al respirarla se limpiaran. Incluso el rocío podía verse en las verdes hojas del bosque cercano. El sol había salido muy poco pero aún así ya había aclarado y estaba los suficientemente visible, ahora los pájaros ya comenzaban a desperezarse todo era una escena perfecta de no haber sido porque…

-"¡Por qué demonios estoy levantada a esta hora de la madrugada¡esto es inaudito¡inhumano¡es más hasta es grosero!"- pensaba la adolescente ninja mientras corría a todo lo que daba junto con sus compañeros del grupo dos, se hubiese quedado dormida en su cam….no hablemos de eso ahora…pero la melodiosa voz de su instructor era lo suficientemente "motivadora" como para rechazar la idea.-

-¡A PENAS LLEVAN DIEZ VUELTAS¡eso es todo lo que pudieron hacer en cinco minutos¡yo correría el triple que ustedes con muletas!-

-Pues me están dando ganas de comprobarlo.- refunfuñaba Yuffie con la lindísima idea de cómo romper piernas en tres pasos-

Cloud, que iba a su lado se limitó a un sonido gutural (que raro) que no se sabía a ciencia cierta si era un gesto de afirmación o simplemente traía un chicle pegado a la muela.

Se vio a lo lejos un muchacho de cabello platinado que venía caminando desde el edificio con tooooda la calma del mundo.

-¡Ajá! Te dije que ese estaba todavía en el dormitorio, nomás vele la cara de crudo!- le decía Yuffie a Cloud que a vista de todos parecía ignorarla sin embargo también parecía intrigado ante la idea del paradero del otro.-

-¡TU!. ¡NIÑO BONITO¡Camina imbécil tienes atole en las venas o que¡¿Se puede saber que hora es esta de llegar! –

-Pues exactamente no sé pero yo calculo que las cinco de la mañana. ¿por?- dijo descaradamente el chico viendo distraídamente el cielo como queriendo calcular la hora.

-¡YA ME LA COLMASTE!- gritó Cid como poniéndose con un torero listo para la embestida.-

-Y eso que todavía no sale el sol- sonrió duuuulcemente mientras un aire tenso se formaba en todo el lugar e incluso los estudiantes estaban al tanto de lo que "temían" iba a pasar.-

-Cinco a que lo muerde- dijo Yuffie a un chico de a lado.-

-No sé, ese muchacho essss especial, por así decirlo j eje- dijo mientras salían gotitas de nervios mientras Cloud lo miraba con interés como confirmando sus sospechas.-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba encolerizado el rubio mientras se lanzaba al muchacho.

Todos estaban expectantes ante el golpe que ya se esperaban. Pero muuuy lentamente todo se hizo mas claro, la embestida del rubio con la cara deformada por la furia se fue transformando en una de sorpresa, mientras la esbelta figura del chico de cabello plateado hacía un grácil movimiento simulando tener una capa volteándose mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía triunfal hacia Yuffie quién captó de inmediato ese gesto poniéndose roja de golpe.

Si hubieses estado ahí de espectador escucharías un sonoro "OOOOOLEEEEEEEEE" al momento en que el chico se giraba y el rubio caía de cara en el suelo.

Todo volvió a la realidad de nuevo y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

-Págame- dijo despreocupado el chico a Yuffie quién le tiró una moneda al aire que el otro atrapó. (¿Han visto la película de Simbad? Jajajaja si ya la vieron recordarán a los gemelos y los que no pues se las recomiendo)-

Tenían la tentación de estallar en risas, incluso Cloud parecía estar reteniéndola mientras parecía tener un tic en la ceja.

La que si no se pudo contener fue Yuffie quién ya rodaba en el piso.

Con esto el muchacho planeaba regresarse pero un aura tenebrosa que venía de su espalda lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia atrás.

-Así que ya se levantó- dijo despreocupado

-….Dos,-dijo Cid con aspecto de muerto viviente xover con científico loco- solo tienes dos ojos..-

-Que listo- sonrió mordaz el muchacho.

-Je, je je. Que bueno que tengas solo dos. Ja, j aja jaja ¡PORQUE PLANEO ARRANCÁRTELOS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Incluso Yuffie tuvo que parar su ataque ante la escalofriante risa de su profesor que ya estaba sacando sus instrumentos de tortura.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo Cid?- una lúgubre y rica voz se escuchó del mismo lugar del que provenía el muchacho del plateado cabello.-

Un hombre de cabello negro y tes pálida se acercaba pasando a lado del muchacho que se retiraba al interior del edificio, no sin antes levantar una ceja al observarlo, para pasar sus ojos a Cid.

-Guarda eso¿es esa mi ballesta?. Cid, volviste a esculcar mi portafolio de trabajo verdad?-

-Je je, "portafolio de trabajo, imagínate sus métodos de castigo, pobre Zack se la ha de estar pasando muuuuy mal"- pensó Yuffie

* * *

_---En ese mismo momento en los dormitorios del grupo uno---_

-Grñbñamñam nooo mamaaa el vestido rosa noooo.- decía el moreno mientras se cobijaba de nuevo-

_---De regreso al mismo lugar---_

* * *

-Baja eso que le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien- le dijo Vincent a Cid quién lanzaba ataques a la nada con una espada.-

-¡Eso es lo que quiero!-

Vincent se volteó a los chicos que … aceptémoslo estaban buenísimos para un momento kodak, claro a juzgar por sus rostros; enojado, idiota¿contento, tímido…. En la cabeza del serio y respetuoso maestro Vincent Valentine se estaba formando la imagen de los siete enanos.

-Ustedes- dijo con su rostro siempre estoico, de inmediato los chicos se pusieron tensos y se formaron en un instante.- Corran las vueltas que les faltan y preséntense al comedor.-

-Al fin, mis tripas se están comiendo entre ellas- se quejaba Yuffie mientras seguía corriendo, estaba agotada porque después de la nochecita anterior.-

* * *

_---Flash Back---_

Después de varios ataques de Yuffie hacia el muchacho. Quién por cierto los había esquivado hábilmente, justamente a la usanza de torero. (Por eso Yuffie ardía de coraje al recordarlo, en pocas palabras si le mencionabas la palabra toro te podías dar por muerto).

Yuffie se rindió, cof, cof, no este digo, "dejó descansar" al muchacho insoportable que parecía no ponerle atención a otra cosa mas que a su revista y sus audífonos.

-Está bien te voy a dejar en paz hoy, y nada mas porque eres tu. Mmmm, por cierto- le arrancó los audífonos,.. por enésima vez…- ¿quién eres tu?.-

El muchacho la vio por primera vez a los ojos haciéndola ponerse en guardia pero no se inmutó ante ella.

-Mira gatito, eso no te importa y si lo que querías era jugar solo me hubieras pedido una madeja de estambre.- sonrió triunfal

La mente de Yuffie dejó de funcionar en la segunda palabra mientras su ceja se arqueaba. –"ga, gatito, j eje, gatito jajajajajajaja"- reía mentalmente ante la idea de rasguñarle la cara con las uñas que le hubiesen salido.

Estaba dispuesta a abalanzarse nuevamente pero no sintió nada ya que cayó dormida.

_---Fin Flash Back---_

* * *

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué me quedé dormida si no tenía sueño- se dijo para si misma aunque Cloud alcanzó a escucharla recordando que la noche anterior tuvo que golpearla en la cabeza para que lo dejara dormir.- ¡Y tampoco me dijo como se llamaba!-

-Kadaj- respondió Cloud

-¿Cómo sabes?- lo miró Yuffie parpadeando y verlo hacia arriba.-

-Hm, solo lo supuse.-

-Mentiroso- lo miró recelosa adelantándose mientras corría más rápido.

-¡Hm!-

* * *

-¡Mi vida¡mi cielo¡mi cuchurrumín! Me hiciste mucha faltaaaaaa-gritaba a todo pulmón Zack mientras corría con los brazos abiertos hacia Cloud, mientras corazoncitos y colores pastel lo envolvían.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo Cloud demostró que la tabla de dureza de Rockwell estaba rotundamente equivocada, enterrando la cabeza de Zack al piso de metal.

-Este maldito me va a hacer enloquecer- refunfuñaba Cloud mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia uno de los bancos para sentarse de mala gana junto a una aspiradora.-Deberías masticar la comida.-

-Pafga qube gsi siembpgre gse tbe gevuelbge ….(se lo pasó entero oO) en el estómago- dijo Yuffie al momento de respirar de nuevo

-Por lo menos respira.- le dijo aburrido Cloud para comenzar a comer.

-Me dejaste muy solito anoche, te extrañéeeee- dice una melosa voz mientras se sentaba a un lado de Cloud quitando a los muchachos que estaban ahí- Pero no te preocupes, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.- dice Zack abrazándolo mientras sus compañeros se alejan de él XD.

La cara de Cloud no era la más agradable, parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- pregunta Yuffie señalando con el tenedor la comida de Cloud.-

-Cómetelo, a mi ya me dio asco.- dijo sin quitar la cara de repulsión.

-Ja j aja, bueno ya me divertí! Ahora a comer- dijo Zack soltando a Cloud mientras comía un desayuno que de seguro no era de él ya que un muchacho lo miraba receloso.

* * *

El día fue una pesadilla para Yuffie. Después del desayuno tuvieron de nuevo práctica pero ahora con armas, un hombre bastante alto y tes negra los hizo hacer volar un tanque con una bazuca que a penas pudo levantar. Bueno lo logró hacer después de tres intentos y dos pisos de edificio destruidos.

-Je je, a Godo no le va a gustar la cuenta de la colegiatura- pensaba al momento de recostarse en la cama de.-Ese abuelo me las va a pagar-

También recordaba las clases teóricas en las que no solo el tipo con complejo de anciano se la pasaba escuchando música sino que ¡nadie le decía nada, bueno a parte de ella. El hombre estaba de vacaciones y lo peor del caso compartía la habitación con él.

-Genial, Genial¡Genial!-gritaba con su cabeza pegada a la almohada mientras pataleaba.

-Si vas a destender mi cama mas te vale que la vuelvas a acomodar.-dijo la voz que en esas escasas 48 horas habían logrado estallar mas de lo usual-

-No se preocupe su majestad que no le voy a hacer nada a su cama, es más vas a tener que desinfectarla porque parece que ya me acosté en ella.- le miró Yuffie con fastidio mientras se enredaba en las sábanas destendiéndola por completo.

-Lo haría pero yo me largo de aquí- le dijo mientras recogía una maletita que no había desempacado todavía.-

Unas orejas salieron de la cabeza de Yuffie al escuchar eso.

-¿En serioooo¿me lo prometes?- preguntó la chica mientras sus ojos se hacían mas grandes y brillantes.

El otro la ignoró y salió de ese cuarto dejando la puerta cerrada. Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que Yuffie saltara de una cama a otra simulando un gato persiguiendo un ratón.

Se quedó estática al ver que la puerta se abría de nuevo, pero dejó ver a Cloud en el umbral. Este solo levantó una ceja ante el destrozo que la chica ya tenía en el lugar.

-Si ya sé, ya sé, yo limpio.- dijo contentísima.

Cuando se dispuso a recoger las cosas los dos se quedaron en silencio para escuchar que alguien se quejaba sonoramente mientras se acercaba a su dormitorio.

-¡Suéltame¡Estás sordo o que¡Quítame las manos de encima idiota!-

-Aaaa, ya lo cacharon- dijo muy triste Yuffie mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo y sus orejas hacían lo mismo.

A Cloud no le pareció sorprender ya que solo se sentó en la cama cruzando los brazos esperando a quién venía.

-¡TE DIJE QUE YAAA!- se escuchó por parte de Kadaj quién caía sentado a un lado de Yuffie que lo miraba con resignación soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Te dije que estabas castigado, no de vacaciones. Y eso también te quita el derecho del cuarto privado así que te vas a quedar aquí a compartir habitación como todos los demás.- dijo otra voz parecida a la de Vincent, solo que más tranquila, fría, si. Pero hasta cierto punto dulce y melodiosa, incluso arrastraba las palabras.

Yuffie subió la cabeza para observar al hombre que en esos momentos ella adoraba por estar regañado al odioso muchacho.

Se quedó helada al observarlo, cabello plateado largo. Piel blanca, y esos ojos, no sabía en realidad si eran también plateados o un azul metálico rarísimo. No le importó lo que dijeran, saltó hacia el hombre que estaba en la puerta que no supo como reaccionar así que trató de alejarse pero ella fue mas rápida que él sujetando sus piernas a la cintura de este y sus brazos al cuello.

La discusión de los dos se había callado, incluso Cloud tuvo que abrir bien los ojos.

-¡Te encontré!- dijo feliz la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos hacia el muchacho que ahora la sostenía y la miraba con un toque de horror en la cara.

La expresión solo pudo ser igualada por la de Yuffie. Podía estar cegada por el amor que le tenía a su general consentido, pero definitivamente ese no era Sephiroth.

-T. tu no eres¡no eres tuuu!.- se bajó saltando del muchacho que ahora le sonreía con los ojos cerrados pero aún así podía sentir el frío recorrer su espalda.-Yo, yo no.

-Strife- se giró hacia el rubio y sorprendido- hazme el favor de acompañarme, y trae tus cosas por favor.- siguió sonriendo mientras se disponía a irse no dándole importancia a lo ocurrido.-

-¡No¡señor el no tuvo la culpa¡soy yo quién se tiene que ir!- dijo Yuffie sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por haber provocado la expulsión de su compañero.

-¿He?- abrió los ojos sorprendido el muchacho alto para soltar una carcajada.- ¿De que hablas gatito? No voy a correrlo ni nada por el estilo.-

-"¿gatito?"- pensó Yuffie sintiéndose molesta- E, entonces yo, bueno me va a..-

-A claro que te voy a castigar, por eso te dejo a Kadaj aquí, Strife se viene a la habitación privada, así tendrán mas espacio.- sonrió con un aire gélido que incluso llegaron a sentir los demás.

-"Que hombre tan extraño".-

-¡DE NINGÚN MODO¡no señor¡no me vas a obligar a compartir el cuarto con este, este..-

-¿Gato?- preguntó abriendo los ojos un poco sonriéndole suspicaz- supuse que te agradaba, por eso te quedas con él-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose de nuevo mientras se lanzaban golpes el uno al otro.-

-Si van a hacer ruido procuren cerrar la puerta, así se oirá menos. Andando.- dijo saliendo de la habitación con Cloud.-

* * *

Final final final!. Del capítulo XD. Saben que agradezco infinidad sus revs pero no me dejan responderlos personalmente TT reglas de pero bueno GRACIAS! 


	4. Chapter 4

_Bubble gum._

_Disclamer_: ……….ya se lo saben

_Advertencia_: …….

* * *

**Bubble gum: Watermelon**

-No sé que tengan en la cafetería pero siempre sabe iguaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Los chicos que lo acompañaban saltaron al oír el estruendoso grito de su compañero, y de inmediato se dieron cuenta por qué.

-He he, buenos días- dijo una ojerosa y fantasmal Yuffie-

-Pues eso era hasta que te vi- replicó Zack recuperando la lucidez que le hizo perder el rostro de la ninja- mira Reno es increíble lo humano que luce este fantasma- le dijo al pelirrojo que intentaba reírse pero lo único que salió fue una risita nerviosa y se fue corriendo sin explicación alguna.- ¿y ahora a este que, o mejor aún ¿Qué te pasó?-

-¿He?- preguntó distraída le pareció haber escuchado un nombre que no le traía muy gratos recuerdos.- No dormí.-

-A poco, no te creo.-

-Digamos que tuve que cuidarme toda la noche…-

-¡Buenos díaaaaas!- el rostro de Yuffie parecía como si se hubiese tragado el bocado más amargo en toda su vida, hizo tal mueca que los dientes le rechinaron.- ¿Dormiste bien gatito?- preguntó Kadaj pasando a un lado de Yuffie y Zack esquivando un zarpazo de la morena- Si eso pensé- y se fue entonando una melodía, algo sumamente inapropiado para él XD total.

-Ok, en dónde estoy, y quién es ese.-

-¡Ese es el más maldito que alguna vez haya conocido!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo asegurándose de que el otro oyera aventándole la almohada que parecía traer pegada todavía a la cara.

-Mejor vamos a desayunar que ya me ruge el estómago- comenzaron a caminar rumbo al comedor- ¿oye y Cloud? Siempre llegas con él...- fue interrumpido por el tenedor encajándose en la mesa (de metal) por parte de Yuffie.-

-El muy cobarde- sus ojos se llenaron de fuego- ¡se largó y me dejó con ese pervertido! –dijo señalándolo mientras el otro mordía la cuchara enseñándole una sonrisa haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaran de su lado.-

-¿Se fue¿Y me dejó aquí solito¡Lo sabía¡Me engaña!- Su rostro se enterró por completo en el desayuno-

-Buenos días ¿dormiste bien traidor?- le preguntó Yuffie a Cloud que se sentaba a lado de Zack reprochándole con la mirada-

-Hn.-

-¡Di algo que no sé si eso es bueno o malo!-

-¿Quieres una explicación? Pues bien, te la doy. Ayer después de salir de tu habitación me doy cuenta de que el tipo ese es el doctor de aquí, a y que por cierto es hermano de Kadaj y también…mjsjsmdi. Después de eso me lleva a un cuarto privado- dijo mas enojado- que no solo tiene un enorme baño, también un mini bar, una cama enorme, una pantalla, propia biblioteca y…!-

-¡Y de qué rayos te quejas¡Estás tonto o que!- le recrimina Yuffie (desde ese momento quedó diabética)-

-¡Siempre hay gente molestando! "¿no quiere esto señorito?" "¿le traigo algo señorito?" ¡me molesta!-

El rostro de todos era más de resignación mezclada con pesadez que de envidia, y detrás de ellos la palabra "masoquista".

-Oye no te entendí la mitad del relato- dijo Zack que se quitaba algo de lo que parecía puré del cabello.

-No se supone que tenías que saberla-

-Haaaaa cuéeeentame- hizo cara de puchero el moreno

-Con tal de que no me toques- se alejó Cloud de Zack en cuanto este se acercaba con cara de cachorro- dije que el hermano de Kadaj es mjeosj y ya.-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono-

-Snagy-

-¿Queeee?-

-Gnseeey-

-A ver Cloud ordena tus ideas y llévalas a tu boca, respiiiira…-

-¡Que es gey¿¡YA?-

-Aaaaaaa,…….¿ha!-

-Pues ya es de familia-murmuró Yuffie desviando la mirada.-

-¿Te refieres a Kadaj?- preguntó Zack

-¿Al imbécil? Si-

-Jajajajajaja ¡por eso dices que no te dejó dormir verdad?-

-No te estarías riendo si esa cosa con cabello plateado te despierta cada cinco minutos con unas orejas de gato en la mano y trata de ponértelas¡me quitaba las sábanas¡una vez hasta se subió sobre mí para ponérmelas!- se calló cuando la "cosa" pasó a un lado de ella-

-Y di que no era la cola- le susurró al oído haciendo que esta se atragantara.-

* * *

Llegaron al cuarto de tiro que era un poco más sombrío que todos los demás, cada quién tenia una celda transparente iluminada artificialmente azul y las decenas de pistolas estaban acomodadas tras de ellos y cada una tenía SOLDIER grabada en el cañón.

Yuffie todavía no se había recuperado del todo así que no tenía la más mínima intención de poner atención, y como todavía no llegaba el maestro pues se dedicó a pajarear en el rato que llegaba, incluso llegó a pensar qué significaba SOLDIER mientras jugaba con una pistola corta y llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor definición era Suicide Organization for Losers who wanna DIE Right now!

Antes de que pudiera seguir confabulando contra la institución un helado frío le recorrió la espina así que trató de taparse con lo que pudo y encontró una especie de tela roja, parecía que le iba a dar gripa así que se sonó estruendosamente con la tela y fijó su vista en sus compañeros, que por cierto no eran los mismos con los que tomaba la primera clase, no Cloud, no Kadaj, que por cierto eso le dio mucho gusto. Pero antes de que pudiera alegrarse abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Zack que hacía una señal con el dedo en su cuello y hablando silenciosamente.

-"Estás muerto"- decía

Llevó su mano atrás de su cuerpo sin querer voltear y tocó una cosa metálica-Ay- se oyó cuando descubrió que era una ¿garra, siguió y jaló lo que parecía cabello largo y negro dejando escapar un gruñido por parte de lo que estaba tras de ella- Aaaaahhh- y por último sintió un rostro helado que no parecía estar sonriendo sino que quitó la mano de inmediato temiendo que fuera a morderla.

Saltó hasta el otro extremo de la celda observando el lúgubre rostro de su maestro que observaba su gabardina con el "regalito" que le había dejado Yuffie.

-Eeeee, yo..- trató de decir la chica

-Tu- dejó salir de sus delgados labios Vincent observándola-

-Yo..-se puso derecha antes de disponerse a correr o a esconderse.

-No vas a usar armas- dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina.-

-"¿Y ese es mi castigo?"-pensó la chica pero su optimismo fue desvanecido cuando un sonoro Uuuuuu se oyó por parte de sus compañeros.

-Ven- esperó Vincent a que Yuffie lo siguiera.

Salieron del cuarto de armas hacia un cuarto más espacioso totalmente blanco.

-Haz lo que quieras solo no mueras.- y con eso salió Vincent del cuarto dejando a una pálida chica que podía mimetizarse con el cuarto.

-¡QUÉ?- abrió y cerró la boca simulando un pescado fuera del agua mientras todo se transformaba en una ciudad semi-destruida y estaba sospechando que no solo estaba ahí para admirar el paisaje.

De inmediato tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades ninja para esquivar lo que parecían lasers.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa¡Perdoooooooooooooón¡¡¡¡Yo la lavo, yo la lavooooooooooooooo!-gritaba la chica mientras se trepaba a las máquinas que le disparaban haciendo que estas se destruyeran a si mismas.

A pesar de estar al borde de un ataque pudo ver a Zack muriéndose de risa hasta lo alto en una ventana.

Cuando el simulacro hubo acabado Yuffie estaba segura de que ese era el "día de háganle imposible la vida a la ninja" y no le habían dicho nada.

Vincent entró de nuevo al cuarto mientras una shokeada Yuffie se alejaba a la salida.

-Ve al médico te está saliendo sangre-

-Ajá- solo alcanzó a decir mientras se dirigía por inercia a la enfermería.

* * *

-Si es un raspón ya te puedes ir- se escuchó una fría voz desde la habitación mientras un chico se alejaba a toda velocidad de la enfermería desbalanceando a Yuffie quién ya estaba en camino.

-Ya para que me quejo- se resignó la chica mientras entraba al cuarto y se congeló ante la mirada del joven que estaba sentando frente a ella.- Bue, buenos días.-

-Miau ¿el gatito perdió una vida?- dijo mientras se paraba a cerrar la puerta.- Y dime ¿cómo es que acabaste así?- la miraba suspicaz sin retirarse de su lado

-Heeee, el entrenamiento matutino j eje- reía nerviosamente mientras en su mente resonaba "gey"-peeeero no me pasó nada así que pues yo ya me fui.- se dio la vuelta tratando de irse pero se dio cuenta que tenía seguro- esta cerrada- masculló petrificándose al sentir la barbilla de Yazoo en su hombro.-

-¿En serio?- se burló- no querrás que todos oigan ¿o si?-

-Qu, que demo…-sintió un agarre que lo dejó sentado en el sillón esperando lo peor.-

-Ahora si niña ¿dime por qué tonterías te viniste a meter acá?- preguntó sin rodeos parado frente a ella.-

La mente de Yuffie a penas carburaba las palabras del doctor hasta que algo pudo salir de su boca.

-¡Entonces si eres gey!- gritó la chica señalando al otro que no parecía muy contento.

-¡Eso no importa, además no digas lo que ya sé!- gritó el peliblanco mientras una venita parecía a punto de reventar en su frente mientras se sentaba pesadamente en su escritorio.-

-Je je, entonces si eres¡ya, ya! Me calmo- se apresuró a decir al ver que estaba por decir algo Yazoo- Antes que nada ni creas que por tener esa cara me vas a convencer de irme-

-Si fueses ese tipo de persona yo me hubiese encargado de que te echaran de aquí. Además lo que ahora me interesa es el motivo-

-El motivo, pues el motivo se parece a ti.- dijo sinceramente observándolo de cerca.- es un ángel, no, tal vez es un dios!- dijo saltando del asiento mientras imaginaba a Sephiroth venido del "glittering space"-

-¿Osea?- preguntó exasperado

-Sephiroth- salió de su boca llena de ilusión.-

-Se… mi …mj mja ja JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA- se burló Yazoo ante la mirada de Yuffie que parecía ofendida.-

-¿Y que es lo chistoso?-

-¡Un ángel, UN ÁNGEL jajajajajajajajajja!-

-¡Sí un ángel¡algún problema?-

-Pues buena suerte- se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa- solo que cuando lo veas te llevas a alguien que te detenga.-

-¿Y eso para que?-

-La decepcionada que te vas a dar. Yo creo que te caes.-

-Estás celoso.-

-Ajá, ahora quítate la ropa-

-¿Pues no que eras...-

-¡Lo sé, gracias por recordarlo ahora haz lo que te digo.-

-Pe, pero, …. Oye ¿y como supiste que yo soy mujer?-

-Pues exactamente por eso, soy gey, desde ayer que te trepaste en mi supe que ningún hombre es tan tonto.-

-A pues tienes ra… ¡oye!-

Antes de que pudiera reclamar le quitó la sudadera medio deshecha que traía sorprendiéndola y dejando ver el chaleco que traía puesto.

-Mmmm ya veo, muy ingeniosa. Pero cuida que no te apriete mucho el pecho o si no podrías desmayarte.- y comenzó a curarle los raspones que traía.

-Gracias.-

-No tienes que agradecer.-

-Eres diferente a como pensé que eras- dijo Yuffie al pensar en lo amable que era.-

-¡Nada de gracias son cinco mil por guardar el secreto! Además no me debes una.-

-Lo sabía- suspiró resignada.-

* * *

E finite 


End file.
